


Emily

by Raina_1985



Category: Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:31:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5846956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raina_1985/pseuds/Raina_1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily and Mick have been keeping secrets from their team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emily

Emily. Mick had to get to Emily before Doyle did. If he didn't…. well that's something he didn't want to think about. So he ran faster. He ran so fast he thought his lungs were going to burst. But it didn't matter. Nothing mattered excepting getting to Emily in time, time that was quickly running out.  
Emily Prentiss knew her luck had finally ran out when she heard the sound of a hammer being pulled back and felt the barrel of a gun pressing against the back of her head. Doyle. She knew it even without turning around. He'd found her. How he'd found her she didn't know but he had. Shit. Now what the hell was she going to do? Mick had slipped out to pick up some groceries and he wasn't supposed to be back for another twenty minutes. Damn. Looked like she was on her own on this one.  
"Doyle." Emily gave a bitter laugh. "I should of known you'd find me sooner or later."  
"Yes you should of Agent Prentiss. But I've got to admit. You and your little boyfriend didn't make it easy. Where is he by the way?"  
"I don't know Doyle. You seem to know everything already. So why don't you tell me?"  
Emily smirked knowing she was getting on the other man's nerves real fast. She wasn't about to tell him anything. Especially anything that involved Mick. She'd be damned if she was going to get the only man she'd ever loved killed. She'd die first. And from the looks of it… that just might happen….  
"Well then…I'll just have to kill you and then sit here and wait for him to get back and kill him now won't I? Wouldn't want him coming after me later. Last thing I need is some damn sniper gunning for me."  
Emily closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She had to do something and she had to do it now because she had no doubt what so ever that Doyle wouldn't follow through with that threat. He was the type of man who never left any loose ends. That's why he wanted her dead after all. She was his last loose end. With her gone no one was left to testify against him.  
When she opened her eyes again…she knew what she had to do and just like that she reverted to her training. She spun around fast and grabbed Doyle's arm slamming the gun out of his hand. But that was a far as she got before grabbed a second gun out of his coat and shot her.  
Emily gasped as the bullet tore through her chest. She looked down at the gaping wound there. Then she slowly looked up in shock at Doyle who was still standing there with the gun pointed at her. Damn…she should have remembered the bastard always carried a back up. With that thought her knees began to buckle and she slowly sank to the floor.  
Mick heard the shot just as he entered the apartment. Oh shit. Emily! His heart pounded in fear but he forced him self to go slow and be cautious. He had to be careful. If he wasn't and he got himself killed he wasn't going to be any use to Emily and she needed him.  
So he headed for the kitchen where the shot had originated from and when he got there his heart lodged straight in throat. Emily was laying on the floor in a pool of blood but she was alive. He could tell that much because her head was up and she was staring at Doyle who was standing over her with a gun getting ready to finish the job.  
Seeing red Mick took his gun and aimed it straight at Doyle's head and fired. It was cold and it was brutal and it was most likely wrong beings he could of taken the guy alive but after seeing Emily… he hadn't given it a second thought.  
Emily's vision was going fuzzy but it wasn't yet fuzzy enough for her to not see Doyle's head explode into a red mess. As Doyle dropped Emily got a clear view of Mick standing behind him with his gun still pointed at the bastard. Mick…. he'd saved her. He was always saving her…  
With that thought she dropped her head back to the floor suddenly having no strength left to keep it up.  
"Em! Emily! Come on princess. Stay with me!" Mick was suddenly there beside her on the floor pressing a cloth he'd grabbed off the cabinet to her chest to staunch the blood flow while he called 911.  
"Em. Come on baby. Hang on. Helps coming." Emily wasn't sure but she thought Mick might have been crying. Mick crying? Yeah…. now she knew was loosing it. Mick didn't cry. Mick never cried. Why was he crying?  
"Em. Don't do this. Please don't do this. I need you." Mick pleaded for Emily to fight, to hang on. But it was a fight she was rapidly loosing. He pressed the cloth harder to her chest. "Em. Please…" His voice was a choked plea.  
Emily decided right then and there she didn't like Mick crying. She wanted to do something, to say something but the only thing she could manage was to weakly lift her hand up and caress the side of his face with her bloody hand.  
"I love you…." She whispered and with that she let the darkness take her.  
Mick panicked when Emily shut her eyes.  
"Em! Em! Come on baby. Don't do this. Please God don't do this." Mick begged. He couldn't lose her. He couldn't. Emily Prentiss was the only woman he'd ever loved and if he lost her…. It was something he wouldn't be able to handle.  
The medics chose then to finally show up and when they did Mick was forced back out of the way so they could work on her.  
He wiped his nose with the back of his bloody trembling hand as he watched them work on her. And when they loaded her onto the stretcher he went with them in the ambulance. He wasn't leaving her. He couldn't. If he left her…if he turned away for even a moment he was scared that when he turned back she wouldn't be there.  
Trembling he reached out and took her hand, holding it in his own as they rushed to the hospital.  
"Em…baby….hang on. It's going to be okay. I promise." Shaking he brushed her sweat soaked hair back out of her eyes and kissed her hand.  
A few minutes later when they arrived at the hospital Mick was once again forced back out of the way but he followed until he wasn't allowed to go any further. Then those double doors shut leaving Mick standing there staring after them.  
It wasn't but a few seconds later when he whirled and slammed his fist in the wall. Hard.  
Dammit! He couldn't lose her! Breathing hard he braced both his hands on the wall and tried his damnedest to calm down.  
That was how Coop found him. Mick had phoned him the minute he'd sighted Ian Doyle but everything had done been over with by the time Sam had gotten to the scene. So he'd asked the police where everyone had went and when they'd said the hospital Sam had headed here not knowing what to expect.  
"Mick…? Hey kid talk to me. What happened?" Sam put a gentle hand on his shoulder but Mick didn't move and he didn't look up at him. He just kept his bloody hands braced on the wall and his head down.  
"Doyle…he knew…somehow he knew where Emily was. And before I could get there he shot her. Oh god Sam…he shot her. There was so much blood…" Mick's shoulders shook and Sam knew the younger man was crying. Damn…if Mick was this upset…then it couldn't be good.  
"I'm so sorry I wasn't there in time Mick…if I'd just gotten there sooner. Maybe this wouldn't have happened."  
"No. Coop don't you dare blame yourself for this. This is because of Doyle. Not you. Doyle. He's the reason Emily's in there right now." Mick finally turned towards him and ran an agitated hand through his hair not caring it was bloody.  
"I can't loose her Coop. I can't." Sam gently squeezed his shoulder.  
"And you won't. Have you forgotten this is Prentiss we're talking about? That woman is a fighter. She doesn't have it in her to give up. Now let's go sit down. Something tells me have a long wait ahead of us."  
With that they began the long wait.  
"You going to be okay for minute? I need to make a phone call." Coop looked at the younger man worried about him. He hadn't said a word in hours. He'd just sat there staring at those double doors down the hallway, waiting.  
When Mick didn't answer Sam tried again. "Mick?"  
Mick finally turned towards him. "Huh?"  
"You going to be okay for a few minutes. I need to call Hotch. He needs to know what's going on."  
"Yeah. I'll uh…I'll be fine." Mick lied not wanting Coop to worry about him. God knows the guy did it enough.  
"Alright. I'll be back in a minute."  
Sam left quietly to move farther down the hallway and Mick went back to staring at those doors, silently begging Emily to come back through them.  
Coop sighed as he stepped outside the waiting room. This wasn't going to be an easy call to make but Aaron Hotchner needed to know. Emily Prentiss was once a part of his team and he deserved to know. So he set about dialing the number and on the third ring Hotch picked up.  
"Hotch…it's me. Coop. You need to come to the Saint Barron's Hospital."  
"What's wrong Sam? Is one of your team hurt?"  
"Not one of mine Hotch. One of yours. And Hotch…I'm sorry to ask you to have to do this but you have to keep this silent. Even from your team. At least until we know it's safe."  
"Sam, what's going on?" Hotch sounded worried now and confused.  
"It's Prentiss. She's alive Hotch but she's in bad shape. You've got to get here and soon. The doctors don't know if she's going to make it."  
"Jesus. Sam. Emily's alive?"  
"Yeah…hurry Hotch. I'll fill you in when you get here. Just remember, don't tell anyone until we know it's safe to do so. Please. For your team's safety and hers.  
"Alright. I'm headed that way." With that Hotch hung up.  
Shit. Sam knew his friend wasn't' happy that he'd kept this from him but it'd come down to either lying or people dying. And Emily had chosen that later one.  
He sighed tiredly and then went back to sit beside Mick.  
It wasn't long before Hotch got there. And when he did his eyes were filled with worry and a million questions.  
"Sam. Where is she? Is she okay?"  
Coop got up to greet his old friend.  
"They don't know yet. She's still in surgery. Doyle caught up to her and when he did he shot her. If Mick hadn't of gotten there in time…"  
"Doyle?"  
"He's dead. He can't hurt anyone any more."  
"How long Sam?"  
"How long what?"  
"How long have you known about Emily?"  
"A while. Hotch…When Emily found out that Doyle had found her again she panicked. Doyle told her the one thing he wanted the most was to see her suffer so he was going to start going after your team. She didn't want that. She panicked and she called Mick up one night. She asked him for help and that's when they came to me. We faked her death and buried her deep Hotch. Buried her so deep not even you and your team could find her. We had to make it look real Aaron. If Doyle had suspected she was alive he would of started going after your team and anyone else Emily dared to care about. And she was determined not to let that happen. We were determined not to let that happen."  
Sam hoped like hell Hotch could understand. Understand that it was in everyone's best interest to think Emily was really dead, at least until they could get rid of Doyle.  
"Jesus. All this time she's been alive. Alive and scared…and protecting us." Hotch sat down in one of the chairs.  
"Thank you Sam."  
"It's not me you need to thank." Coop's eyes turned towards Mick. "He's stayed with her every moment of every day, watching…waiting…protecting her. All the while tracking down Doyle."  
Hotch's eyes widened. Mick? Mick was the one who'd been keeping her safe all this time?  
If the situation wasn't so severe Hotch might have laughed at his own stupidity. He should of known…  
Just then those double doors opened up and a doctor in blue scrubs walked out. Blood stained scrubs…  
Emily's blood…Mick thought sickly.  
"Hi, I'm doctor Stevens. Are you a friend of Ms. Prentiss's?"  
Mick didn't seem able to answer. He was too busy staring at the blood on the doctor's scrubs. So Sam answered for him. "Yeah we are. Is she…?"  
"She made it through surgery. But it's been pretty touch and go. The bullet missed her heart but it nicked one of her lungs. So she on a ventilator right now to help her breath. With time we should be able to take it out. Her lung just needs some time to heal before we do. If she makes it through the next forty-eight hours without complications well…we'll go from there. But it's going to be a slow process."  
"Can I…can I see her? Please. I…I need to see her." Mick voice was hoarse and he was barely holding his shit together. But he had to see her. He had to see for himself that she was alive.  
"Sure but only for a minute. The when we get her moved to a room you can stay with her longer. Be warned though. She's heavily sedated and we want to keep her that way for the time being so her body can get plenty of rest without interference from the pain."  
Mick nodded grateful he could finally see her.  
With that he followed the doctor on back through the double doors.  
When they finally reached the ICU they pointed Mick to the room on the left.  
Taking a deep breath and trying to prepare himself for what he was about to see he slowly opened the door not really knowing what to expect.  
What he saw wasn't as bad as the things his mind had conjured up while waiting.  
Emily was laying there on the hospital bed her skin as pale as the white sheets she was laying on and her raven black hair fanned out around her. She had a lot of Ives and tubes hooked up to her along with the ventilator but strangely enough she looked peaceful.  
Moving closer he sat down in the chair beside the bed his legs going weak with relief.  
She was alive. That's all that mattered. As long as she was alive they could somehow make it through the rest. No matter how rough the road to recovery got.  
Gently he picked up her hand in his. "Em…I'm here baby. I'm right here. You're gonna be okay. You hear me?" Tears slipped down his cheeks as he spoke those words. "You're gonna be fine and I'm gonna be right here when you wake up." He gently brushed her hair back from her eyes and then kissed her forehead.  
At that he could have sworn he felt her fingers grasp his hand slightly but the movement was so weak and brief it was like it had never happened. Maybe it was Mick's imagination…or maybe it was Emily's way of telling him she wasn't giving up. Not yet anyways…

**

It was three days later when Emily finally opened her eyes. The first thing she became aware of was the pain and the second thing she became aware was that someone was holding her hand. Turning her head slightly she found Mick sleeping in the chair next to her bed. The poor guy looked almost as bad as she felt. Dark circles were under his eyes and it didn't look like he'd shaved in a couple of days either. Jesus. How long had she been out?  
Deciding it didn't matter she gave Mick's hand a gentle squeeze and he opened his eyes to find her watching him.  
"Em?" He quickly sat upright. "You're awake. How do you feel? You need me to get the doctor?"  
"I…" Christ her throat was dry. "I'm fine. But I could use something to drink."  
"Alright. I'll get you some water. The nurses said you could have some when you woke up." With that he grabbed a pitcher off a nearby stand and filled a cup with water. Then he helped her to slowly sip it.  
"Better?" He asked a few minutes later.  
"Yeah. Thanks." Now if the rest of her could be fixed so easily…. Shit she hurt and she was tired. Really tired.  
"Mick…how long have I been out?"  
"Three days now. Close to four." Jeez no wonder her throat had felt so parched.  
"I thought…I thought I'd lost you Emily. When I…when I saw you lying there…"  
Mick lowered his head and squeezed his eyes shut trying to block out the image of her lying in a pool of blood.  
"Shh…" She reached up and gently caressed the side of his face. "I'm okay Mick. I'm going to be fine. And in a couple of weeks I'm going to prove it to you." She gave him a weak grin knowing he would know what she was talking about.  
"I'll hold you to that princess. I'll hold you to that." He took the hand that was caressing the side of his face and gently kissed it.  
It wasn't more than a few minutes after that that Emily was once again asleep. But this time Mick wasn't worried. Emily always kept her word and if she'd made him a promise then he knew she was going to be around to keep it, one way or another.  
It was a week and a half later before the hospital finally allowed her to be release and when they got to Mick's place Emily couldn't remember ever being so happy before. She was free. Free in more ways than one. No more Doyle and no more hospital. And with those two worries gone she was finally free to do what she wanted. And what she wanted was to be with Mick and to see her friends again.  
A jolt of pain went through her at the thought of her friends. Would they want to see her again? She'd lied to them. She'd made them believe she was dead. And even though it had been to keep them safe she'd broken their trust in her. Would they ever be able to forgive her for that?  
"Hey princess. What's wrong?" Mick came up behind her where she was standing in the doorway of their bedroom and he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the side of her neck.  
"I was just thinking."  
"Oh yeah? About what?"  
"My friends. What if they hate me Mick? What if they never want to see me again? I lied to them. How can they ever forgive me for something like this?"  
"Em. Listen to me. If they're really your friends, if they really love you as much as I think they do…the lies won't matter to them. What will matter to them is that your alive, you safe and what you did…it wasn't to hurt them. It was to protect them."  
Sighing tiredly Emily nodded. "You're right." She turned in his arms and he kissed her.  
"You need to rest Em. The doctor's said you need to take it easy for a few more days."  
Mick was worried about her. She could see it in his eyes. And she wanted nothing more than to take that worry from him. But he was right. She was tired and she did need to rest.  
"Alright but in the morning I need to talk to my team. Hotch said he'd get them all together for me when I was ready. And I'm ready. I need to tell them truth."  
"Okay. But you're not going to do it alone Em. I refuse to let you go through this alone."  
"Together then."  
"Always love."

**

Mick spent that night holding Emily in his arms while she slept and when he woke the next morning it was to slow kisses being trailed along his jaw. Opening his eyes he found Emily straddling his waist and leaning down over him.  
"Hey love. You're up early."  
"I couldn't sleep. I kept having dreams about this sexy Welshman…."  
"Oh yeah…what were these dreams about?" He leaned his head back as she trailed more kisses slowly down the side of his neck.  
"Instead of telling you…why don't I show you…." She moved farther down and trailed those soft sweet lips down over his bare chest. He lifted his head up to watch. God…she was beautiful. All that raven black hair fanned out over his chest.  
He let his head fall back onto the pillows when Emily moved those kisses lower down over his stomach. Little imp… she was teasing him…  
She moved lower still and when she reached his cock his eyes damn near rolled back in his head when she took him in to her mouth. Jesus…the woman was going to kill him one of these days.  
She swirled her tongue slowly around the tip once, twice, three times and then ever so slowly she took him fully into her mouth.  
Mick gasped as he felt his balls tighten and his cock threatening to explode.  
"Em…Jesus…" His hands threaded through her hair as she slowly worked him.  
Emily repeated the process three…four more times, taking him to the brink again and again.  
"Em…baby…I'm not going to last much longer." He gritted out.  
Emily just grinned and then moved up to straddle him again. But Mick caught her hips before she could impale herself on him.  
"Em…are you sure you should be…" Christ…it was hard but he hand to think of her first. She'd just gotten out of the hospital yesterday.  
"I'm fine Mick. Really. And we'll go slow. I promise."  
Staring into his eyes…letting him see the truth there…she slowly lowered herself down onto his cock. Mick threw his head back straining not to cum at the tightness of her heat.  
Jesus. She was tight. Tight, wet and ready for him. Gripping her hips gently he started to move beneath her and she met him thrust for thrust.  
"Touch yourself baby. I want to see you touch yourself."  
Emily reached down to comply and slowly stroked her clit as she rode him and in a few minutes time they were both coming hard. And when they were done Emily collapsed onto his chest trying to catch her breath. Mick was doing the same beneath her.  
God it was good to be home again…  
They stayed in bed for a few more hours before Emily decided it was time. She'd been putting it off long enough. It was best to get it over with before she lost her nerve altogether.  
So she gave Hotch a call and told him they'd be there in 20 minutes. He said he'd get the team together and they'd be waiting.  
Outside headquarters Mick gently grabbed Emily's arm before she could open the door.  
"You sure about this?"  
"No not in the least. But I have to do this Mick. They deserve the truth." Deep inside Emily couldn't stop her heart from pounding. She was scared. Scared about how they would react but she'd told herself she was going to do this. She had to do this.  
So with that thought in mind she opened the door and headed inside. Mick followed close behind.  
Emily paused outside the door to the room they usually held their meetings in. The team was inside. Waiting. Her hand shook as she reached for the door knob. She hesitated.  
Mick moved in close behind and placed his hand over hers. Then he leaned in close next to her ear. "You can do this love. I'm with you. No matter what I'm with you."  
Emily took comfort and strength from those words. Mick was with her. And no matter how this turned out as long as he was there it would all be okay. With that she reached again for the door knob, this time managing to open it.  
When she walked into the room all talk and laughter died off and everyone went still and silent, not believing what they were seeing.  
"Emily?" It was Garcia. She said Emily's name like she couldn't believe it. And when she stood up she was shaking.  
"Tell me I'm not seeing things. Please tell me I'm not seeing things." Garcia's voice was just a whisper.  
"No Garcia. You're not seeing things. It's me."  
"But how? How are you...you died…we saw it happen…" Garcia was rambling and she knew it but this couldn't be real. Emily was dead. Wasn't she? They'd buried her. Hadn't they?  
"I'm sorry guys." Emily felt her eyes start to tear up. "It was the only way I knew to keep you safe. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I did this to you." Emily felt the tears slip free as she looked at the faces of her friends.  
Garcia seemed to shake herself out of her stupor and when she did she grabbed Emily up in a tight hug.  
"You're here. You're really here." Garcia started crying and Morgan seemed to finally find his voice as did JJ and Reid.  
"Don't be sorry Emily. There's nothing to be sorry for. You did what you thought you had to do. It doesn't mean I liked it but I understand it. Just uh…try not to do it again okay. Because burying you once was hard enough."  
Damn…leave it to Garcia to be the first one to forgive someone for something like this.  
She'd always had to gentle a heart. It was one of the things Emily had always loved about her.  
"Garcia's right Em. None of this matters. What matters is that you're here and you're alive." JJ moved forward and hugged her tightly.  
Morgan was still silent though. And Mick was watching him closely. If the man said one wrong thing to Emily…  
But Mick didn't have to worry because Morgan just smiled and shook his head.  
"Welcome home Emily." Emily met his eyes and knew that they had along ways to go in building up trust again. But it was a start. And she couldn't ask for more than that. So sitting down at the table she filled them in on everything and it turned out that Mick was right after all. In the end…the lies didn't matter to the ones who really loved you.

The End


End file.
